Short Fic : Prompt and Kink
by Leche82
Summary: A.K.A kumpulan fic singkat saya dengan word under 2k, mainly pair LeviEren, dengan sempilan pair lain. AU, rating bisa berubah-ubah pada setiap short fic tapi mainly menuju M ehhehehe :3 Enjoy it guys!
1. A Boots With A Stiletto Heel

**Prompt 1 **

**A Boots With A Stiletto Heel**

Fic by : Leche82

Pairing : LeviEren, very light ErwinArmin

Setting : AU, eksekutif muda x model. OOC kayaknya, hahahhaha.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter SNK miliknya Hajime Isayama, soalnya kalau saya yang buat jadinya pasti homo OvO /dor

Note : Prompt dari temen 'boots stiletto heel' + 'eren in leather' + 'esmud!Levi' campursari 'teasing!Armin', coz Eren and leather is yummeehh HAHAHAHA /dihempas/ pengennya jadi fic oneshot panjang tapi nanti deh huhuuhu maaf ya guys QvQ /keburumales

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger, tahun ini berusia 19.

Eren Jaeger, anak muda tampan dengan helai rambut coklat yang halus dan berkilau saat sinar mentari menempanya. Membuat para wanita iri.

Eren Jaeger, si pemilik bola mata warna zamrud kemerlap. Sekali lihat dan yang lain akan memujanya.

Eren Jaeger, seorang model dengan postur tubuh idaman tiap individu.

Eren Jaeger, pacar Levi Ackerman. Sebentar lagi jadi Eren Ackerman.

Eren Jaeger, anak muda tampan sekaligus cantik. Model, dan pacar Levi Ackerman, si eksekutif muda.

"Hey Armin, kau yakin dengan pilihan baju hari ini?" Eren menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Mempelajari pakaiannya hari ini, untuk pemotretan. "Jaketnya _ketat sekali_, aku merasa seperti memakai kulit kedua!"

Suaranya mendesah tak nyaman. Karena tidak semua baju model yang terlihat keren dan menarik pasti nyaman untuk dipakai, sekedar informasi. Armin Smith—temannya, sekaligus si pirang sukses dengan bisnis _clothing brand_ ternama bersama suaminya Erwin Smith—menoleh. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Eren lekat-lekat, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Helai coklat itu telah dipoles gel, sepertiga dari masing-masing sisinya disemprot hairspray dan dijepit ke belakang. Poni tengah Eren dibiarkan begitu saja. Ada sapuan makeup disana, _eyeliner_ hitam dengan ujung ala mata kucing, _eyelid_ yang dipertegas _eyeshadow dark brown,_ alis yang disisir rapih dan dipertajam ujungnya, bedak _beige_, _lipgloss light brown_, dan sentuhan terakhir yang baru saja selesai dibubuhi make-up artisnya, _eyeshadow_ 4 warna_—smokey eye_—yang membuat zamrud cemerlang Eren terlihat semakin menonjol.

_Choker_ hitam dengan aksen berlian putih bentuk wajik ditengahnya melingkar nyaman di leher Eren. Sedikit kebawah dan Armin bersiul kecil untuk temannya. Tubuh atasnya dibalut _sleeveless shirt abu-abu tua_ yang agak longgar, _fingerless leather gloves_ yang sederhana untuk jemarinya. Namun, luarannya, si jaket _leather_ hitam ketat itu membuat tiap lekuk tubuh atas Eren menjadi jelas. Pemuda pirang menahan tawa, agaknya bingung karena Eren memprotes atasannya dan bukan bawahannya. _Well, hot pants_ dengan bahan_ leather_ yang sama seperti jaket, membentuk bokongnya dengan sempurna dan Eren tidak protes?

Armin tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyilangkan kakinya dengan nyaman diatas kursi putar.

"_Nope._ Kau terlihat luar biasa dengan baju itu , Eren. Aku malah bingung, celanamu tidak terlalu ketat, kan?" Ia menekankan kata luar biasa, karena saat ini sahabatnya memang terlihat luar biasa.

"Nooo, celananya membentuk bokongku dengan sempurna."

Oh, si model dan celana pendeknya. Armin akhirnya tertawa.

"Levi menyukainya, ya?"

Eren menoleh, mengerutkan alisnya sembari merona. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi Armin sedikit peletan lidah dan kembali mempelajari busananya.

"Ah iya, sepatunya apa?"

"Hmm.. Apapun sepatunya, aku berani jamin Levi akan memberiku nilai 100, plus."

.

.

.

Levi, eksekutif muda dengan titel 'pacarnya Eren Jaeger ', si model muda yang tengah naik daun. Ia tak pernah protes dengan pakaian apapun yang dikenakan kekasihnya, tidak. Walau terkadang, menurutnya, Eren mengenakan pakaian yang aneh dan yeah, terlalu terbuka. Biasanya ia akan protes dalam bentuk lain—di ranjang—dan memberi tatap tak suka pada Armin. Oh ya, Armin teman terbaik kekasihnya yang membuat Eren menjadi model.

Seperti kali ini, ponselnya bergetar saat ia tengah menghadiri rapat. Makian kecil mendesis dari mulutnya, ia paling tidak suka diganggu ketika rapat. Levi baru saja mau mematikan ponselnya saat judul email masuk itu berhasil membuat satu alisnya naik.

_**Sender :**__ The young blonde_

_**Sub :** Leather, stiletto heels, and Eren. Good?_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau lagi pakai ini—" Eren setengah meraung, menunjuk kasar setelan sepatu yang ia pakai. "—kakiku sakittt—" Armin membendung senyum. "—Armin!"

"Tapi konsepnya memang seperti itu, Eren. Jadi sekarang pakai saja sampai kelar, masih 2 jam lagi, loh?"

"Boleh kubuka dulu sebentar?"

Armin menatap wajah memelas Eren, menggeleng cepat setelahnya dan mendapati desah protes Eren. Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya sejak pemuda itu mengetahui bahwa ia harus mengenakan boots. Bukan sembarang boots karena boots yang satu ini memiliki _stiletto heels_.

Hellsnya 6 inch.

_**Fucking boots with stiletto heels.**_

Hey, dia bukan model wanita. _Please_.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa tidak model wanitanya saja yang pakai kenapa harus aku?"

"Tapi kaki jenjangmu terlihat semakin indah, Eren."

"Tapi pegal—"

"Tapi Levi suka."

Eren sontak terdiam. Ia menatap Armin, setengah terkejut melihat si pirang memamerkan layar tabnya. Sebuah email balasan dari Levi, kekasihnya, dengan ketikan singkat penuh makna.

'Jangan suruh Eren membuka sepatunya sebelum aku sampai disana.'

.

.

.

"L-Lev.."

Suara Eren berada diantara mengesah dan mendesah. Mengesah karena rasa tak nyaman dan takut ketahuan, mendesah karena ia merasa hasratnya memburu. Kenapa?

"Aku suka saat kau memanggilku 'Lev', _it's new sexy._"

Oh tentu saja. Berada di ruang ganti yang sempit, dengan dindingnya yang tipis serta pintu tanpa kunci, disaat kau terperangkap diatas meja rias dan tubuh kekar kekasihmu bukan hal yang ingin kau perlihatkan pada dunia, kan? Eren butuh privasi, dan sayangnya Levi-nya saat ini tidak butuh privasi.

"Leev.. J-jangan disini—"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Ya kenapa tidak? Dua manik obsidian Levi telah terbalut hasrat mendalam saat ia tiba di tempat pemotretan Eren, dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk merubah hasrat itu menjadi napsu maksimal. Memangnya kapan lagi ia dapat melihat kekasihnya dalam balutan pakaian yang begitu.. menggoda? Eren mungkin sudah beberapa kali mengenakan bahan leather, tapi make upnya hari ini? Dan jangan lupakan boots sepaha _with stiletto heel—6 inch_—yang dikenakan kaki jenjang itu. Ia sudah mengira-ngira akan diapakan Erennya dalam kencan darurat mereka di ruang ganti.

"Ini di ruang gant—aahh—"

"Ssshh.. Kau tak mau yang diluar sana mendengar suara erotismu, kan?"

Bokong sempurna itu ia raba, remas-remas perlahan demi kepuasan jemarinya dan seharga desahan Eren. Y_ummy, leather pants_ agaknya memang dirancang untuk keperluan seperti ini, atau itu yang diamini Levi. Jemarinya menepuk keras kedua pipi bokong Eren, memberi stimulus lain. Jemari si pemuda mencengkram kuat blazer Prada Levi.

"Mmmmhh—"

"Eren, berapa harga celana pendekmu?"

"Ap-apa?"

"Tsk. Harga celana tidak masalah, nanti kubeli."

Dua obsidian memaku zamrud Eren dalam, engahan napas itu kontras dengan rona merah yang menambah rias wajahnya. Levi meluncurkan senyum culasnya, menjilati bibir ranum Eren sebelum mengecupnya rakus.

"Nnnggh.."

"Celanamu akan kurusak,_ and that fucking boots stay on._"

"_K-Kinky!_"

"_Problem, dear?_"

.

.

.

Levi mungkin tidak akan mengakuinya dengan frontal.

Tapi Armin hari ini berhasil membuatnya terangsang. _Fucking horny._

Erennya begitu seksi, cantik, menggoda. Dan Levi suka itu.

_**Fucking leather. Fucking make up. Fucking boots with stiletto heels.**_

.

.

.

End (?)

hahahahahhahaha /o/ maaf ya eyen, nggak bisa nolak eyen pake baju menggoda gini ahuahuahuaha / /berlalu


	2. No Condom, Period

**Prompt 2**

**No Condom, Period.**

Fic by : Leche82

Pairing : LeviEren

Setting : AU, worker!levi x nerd!eren. OOC? Maybe HHEHEHEH /dor

Note : Prompt dari Aphin 'no condom' +tambahan 'nerd!Eren' /brbngakakbuyar/

Selamat baca~ :D

.

.

.

Seharusnya Levi tahu, menghadapi kekasihnya yang tengah mabuk cinta dengan buku-buku pelajaran tebalnya bukan perkara mudah. Terlebih ketika Eren adalah seorang penuntut ilmu yang tekun, memiliki tingkat intelegensi berlebihan, tabiat yang tidak pernah mau kalah adu argumentasi, dengan kacamata hitam dengan bingkai bulat besar dan tebal.

_Total nerd._

"Eren.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Levi berusaha memanggil Eren dan membuatnya mengangkat wajah dari buku-buku sialan yang bahkan tidak dapat ia baca judulnya. Terkadang ia berpikir, diantara buku dan dirinya, mana yang lebih Eren pilih. Buku dan ilmu sialan.

"Eren Jaeger," hingga akhirnya gubrisan Eren membuat Levi menghampirinya. Memaksa si pemuda menatapnya dengan menarik buku tebal sialan itu dari wajah Eren. "Apa tidak ada etika yang mengajarkan kalau orang memanggil namamu, maka kau harus menatapnya?"

"Oh—maaf Levi, aku tidak mendengarmu—dan ada juga etika yang mengajari bahwa tidak sopan kan, menarik buku ketika seseorang tengah membacanya?"

"Tsk. Aku sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu."

"Kemudian?"

"Mana ucapan selamat datangku?"

"Ah.. Welcome home Levi, dear. Nah, kembalikan bukuku?"

Levi mengernyitkan alisnya, lebih dalam dari kernyitan otomatis yang setiap hari ia kenakan. Eren memandangnya, setengah gemas.

"Setelah pulang, aku capek—"

"Kalau capek, hal pertama yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menukar kemejamu—jangan lupa gantung jasmu dengan hanger di gantungan baju agar tidak kusut, kau meletakkannya di sofa Levi, please—kemudian mandi, mungkin berendam dengan air hangat dan sedikit aromaterapi dapat merilekskan tubuhmu—atau begitu yang kubaca—lalu minum secangkir teh hangat, lakukan sedikit stretching, ganti pakaianmu dan tidur. Istirahat cukup 8 jam sehari, Levi, dan besok pagi kau pasti tidak akan capek lagi."

**Bawel.**

Ucapannya diselak. Ia lupa, Erennya selalu bawel saat apa yang ia minta tidak segera dipenuhi.

"—dan kau tahu, anak pintar, ada kalanya saat seorang pria tengah capek, maka libidonya akan meningkat. Kau pernah baca teori itu?"

"Oh, teori testosterone." Eren mengerjap, membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya yang melorot. "Ada 11 fakta tentang testosterone dan kelebihan libido itu. Seperti pernyataan kalau kelebihan testosterone berdampak pada kemurahan hati ; menyebabkan pria menjadi lebih egois?" Eren menggelengkan kepala, menyodorkan tangannya dan kembali meminta. "Nah, kendalikan testosterone-mu, Levi, jangan egois dan mana bukuku?"

Levi mengacak surai hitamnya, menahan gemas.

"Kupermudah. _Aku horny_, Eren. Jadi tinggalkan bukumu dan ke ranjang. Sekarang."

"—tunggu, rasanya aku pernah baca tentang hubungan tubuh dalam kondisi lelah dan tingkat libido yang mening—_uumpph!_"

Sedetik sebelum Eren memutuskan menjabarkan lebih banyak teori dan informasi soal libido dan Levi mengunci bibir ranum itu dengan ciuman yang agresif. Setengah menabrak, lebih tepatnya.

"_Mmmhhhh—_"

Eren sedikit meronta. Posisi duduknya tidak memberi keuntungan bagi si pemuda ketika badan Levi yang pendek namun lebih kekar darinya mendorongnya hingga ke posisi tidur. Yes, di lantai.

"L-Lev—_nnggh—_"

Levi menahan tubuh Eren dengan tubuhnya. Sementara jemari-jemari terampilnya menarik sweater kebesaran Eren yang tidak menarik keatas kepalanya. Display dada si pemuda yang sedikit bidang dan mulus barulah menarik, karena Levi menyudahi permainan lidahnya untuk melarikan sedikit seringai di wajahnya. Setelah satu menit lebih pergulatan.

"—nhhh, k-kau tahu.." Eren terengah, rona merah malu-malu timbul di kedua pipinya. "Ha—ahh, ada pertukaran air liur yang mengandung berbagai zat—lemak, garam mineral, protein—ketika kita berciuman, dan itu tidak terdengar begitu sehat.."

"Ya, tapi satu menit ciuman dapat membakar sebanyak 25 kalori. Kau jarang olahraga dan ciuman bisa jadi olahraga buat kesehatanmu."

Mulut yang basah dengan jejak saliva itu baru saja ingin mengeluarkan pernyataan lain, saat Levi mencumbunya kembali. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya menelanjangi tubuh Eren dan berhasil membopongnya ke kamar tidur.

.

.

.

Eren menubruk ranjang empuk mereka dengan erangan '_omphh' _pelan. Kakinya gemetar dan sekujur badannya terasa lemah, ia tak pernah kuasa menerima cumbuan agresif Levi yang dapat membuatnya merasa seperti _jelly_. Sementara dua obsidian itu menatapnya selayaknya singa menatap mangsanya, Levi merogoh kotak kondom di dalam laci meja. Ia kembali mengernyitkan alis saat mendapati isinya kosong.

"_Tsk,_ kondomnya habis."

Eren menatapnya dengan setengah berharap, bahwa Levi tidak akan melanjutkan aktifitas ranjang mereka dan ia dapat menyelesaikan bukunya. _Oh please_, dia mahasiswa dan buku itu merupakan tugasnya untuk besok. Tapi, Eren boleh berharap, Levilah yang menentukan.

Si pendek merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, setelah melempar seluruh sisa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya begitu saja. Eren menegak ludah, berusaha tidak terbawa suasana—meskipun ia harus akui, tubuhnya sendiri tengah melolong minta disentuh—dan mendapati sentuhan Levi di paha telanjangnya sudah cukup membuat Eren merinding.

"Sampai dimana tadi.."

"Tapi kondomnya h-habis, Levi.." wajah itu kembali diterpa rona merah, malu-malu yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas.

"_Fine then_. Tidak usah pakai kondom."

"H-hey aku tahu kau pasti negatif tapi kondom mencegah STD termasuk HIV/AIDS, Levi, itu untuk keamanan—"

"Kondom juga bisa bocor, Eren, apalagi kalau kau memberiku blowjob dan mengigitnya."

"A-a-aku tidak pernah mengigitmu sampai k-kondomnya bocor! L-lagipula kondom bisa mencegah gonorrhea, chlamydia, trichomoniasis, kehamilan dan—oh tunggu aku tidak mungkin hamil tapi.. tapi—"

Levi mengeluarkan tawa sarkasnya, merasa senang karena Eren tidak akan pernah menang adu argumentasi dengannya. Tidak saat mereka di ranjang dan Levi dapat berulang kali membuat Eren si kutu buku yang serba tahu menjadi gagap dan malu.

"Hah. Tambahkan dalam tambahan informasimu, seks tanpa kondom itu baik bagi kesehatan mental dan membuatmu lebih waras." Dan Levi tidak menambahkan 'menurut psikolog Skotlandia' karena Eren pasti akan berusaha mengubahnya.

"Tapi—"

"Eren, aku menyukai intelegensimu, tapi tidak saat di ranjang. Akui saja kalau tanpa kondom, kau bisa lebih terangsang dan merasa nikmat lebih, kan? Jadi **no condom**. Titik."

Dan ultimatum 'titik' dari Levi membuat wajah Eren merona sempurna. Ia toh tidak bisa memungkiri, kalau olah vokalnya diatas ranjang menjadi lebih sensual dan permainan ranjang mereka akan lebih lama, saat Levi tidak mengenakan kondom. Oh bagaimana dengan tugas kampusnya? Jelas terlupakan begitu saja.

Levi, seks, tanpa kondom, dan Eren berani jamin kakinya tidak akan cukup kuat untuk berjalan keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

**End.**

**Makasih udah baca /u\**

Saory Athena Namikaze : thank you reviewnya~ hehehe iya ya ini udah menjurus M ya 8D oke deh ratenya diganti~ yes, file yang ini mau tak khususin buat short fic dibawah word 2k biar nggak banyak-banyak upload hehehe, sekali lagi makasih ya! ^o^**  
**


End file.
